In silicon-based photonics, a Mach-Zehnder modulator (MZM) modulates electrical data onto an optical signal based on the electrical data received from a driver. Advancements in three-dimensional (3D) integration technologies for silicon-based electronics have allowed the MZM and its driver to be implemented together in the same electrical component to reduce a length of connections between the MZM and its driver. When a voltage-mode (VM) driver is used to drive the MZM, evaluation of the VM driver is complicated by a mismatch with testing equipment. Accordingly, an efficient means of testing a voltage-mode driver is desirable.